


Trinity

by allisonfunn



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, More tags to follow, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonfunn/pseuds/allisonfunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David, Michelle, and Jack after the series finale of Kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> David reflects in a forest in Gath. Michelle reflects on her exile. Jack reflects in his prison.
> 
> I knew I was probably going to write a fanfiction for Kings before I was even finished with the first episode. After finishing the entire series, I knew for certain I was going to write it.

David knew that Gath was unkind. He had heard many things from the King—no, he wasn't the King in David's eyes anymore... he was just Silas now—and from the men in his unit. He'd seen it first hand as well, but not to the degree he knew he would soon experience.

No, David was scared about Gath. These woods had haunted him in his dreams after the mission with Jack. He'd had nightmares about being captured or killed but now he was back that fear was magnified. Now it was a plausible reality. 

He realized he was exhausted from running—he didn't know how long he'd even been running, it had to have been a few hours at least—so he decided he did need a short rest.

He removed his bag and slid down the truck of a tree into a sitting position. He covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes. They hurt and were dry. He was also thirsty. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a canteen.

Unscrewing the cap, he pressed it to his lips and took one large drink. He reluctantly put the canteen back into his bag. He didn't know when he would next find clean water. 

He didn't pray much, but now was as good a time as any. 

He lifted his eyes to the canopy of leaves—the sky was dull and grey as it always seemed to be in Gath—and closed his eyes.

"Lord," he started. "Lord, please watch over those I love. Face me with any trials and tribulations but please keep Michelle safe. And my mother and brothers. Keep them also safe. Look after them as I cannot."

He stayed like that for a while longer, eyes closed and in silent prayer for his wife and family. 

A shadow crossed over him. He threw open his eyes—reaching for his gun—and looked around. There was no one.

Warily, he stood, gun at the ready. 

"This is why God chose you."

David lowered his gun slightly, peering closely at the tree the voice came from. "Reverend Samuels?"

The Reverend walked out from behind the tree, opening his arms.

David holstered his gun. "Did anyone follow you?"

"No," the Reverend said.

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"Absolutely," he responded with such a certainty that David fully believed him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you needed in Shiloh?"

The Reverend shook his head. "No. No, I am no longer needed there."

David wanted to ask why but decided against it.

"What did you mean about God choosing me?"

Samuels nodded to himself. "Your prayer. You didn't pray for yourself but rather for those you loved. You are selfless and deserving."

David shook his head. "I don't feel deserving."

"You will see, David," the Reverend responded. He shifted his gaze to David's shoulder. 

David looked down at it and saw a butterfly, the wings moving slightly. He laughed under his breath, but not hard enough to displace the butterfly.

"I don't think—" David looked back up and saw he was alone, the Reverend Samuels nowhere to be found. 

The forest was eerily silent.

************

Michelle knew why she had to go into exile. Her mother was right that her father would kill her child if he knew it was David's. He wouldn't care about the miracle of her even conceiving a child. He would kill the child—and probably herself. 

What she didn't like was not knowing where she was going. She remembered her mother's stinging words, how she would be removed "from all our lands." Michelle assumed that included not only Gilboa but also Carmel and Selah. So she was completely in the dark about where she was going to be kept.

She looked at the guards sitting across from her, stoic and avoiding her insisting gaze.

"Felix, where am I being taken?"

The solider looked at his gun and didn't respond.

Michelle turned to the other guard.

"Pavel, where am I being taken?"

"Ma'am, we're—" He was cut off from a sharp jab in his side by Felix. He looked guilty down at his lap.

"We're not supposed to talk to her," Felix hissed. 

Michelle huffed and looked at the windows. They had been completely blacked out and she couldn't see anything. She didn't know why she was even trying to look out of them. 

She remembered how, when her and Jack were younger, they would play "I-spy" out of the windows when they were traveling to the Vineyard. It wasn't that long of a drive, but the game was still entertaining. When Michelle wasn't feeling well, she would lay her head on Jack's lap and he would tell her everything he saw out the window. That was when things were simpler. That was before Jack had someone point a gun at her and threaten to kill her.  Michelle huffed a laugh before sighing. She rested her head on the window.

"Babel?" She asked out loud, although she was not expecting an answer.

There was none.

"Nahor? Haran? Phut?"

Still no response. This was going to be a long drive.

"Zion?"

There was a soft inhalation of breath before a sharp yelp and Michelle looked over. Pavel was rubbing his ribcage and Felix was glaring at him. She looked back at the window. 

"Zion," she repeated again. "Should be fun." 

There was a long drive ahead of them.

************

Jack knew that he would have to talk to Lucinda eventually. But at the moment, he was avoiding it.

Laying on the bed, he looked up at the ceiling and noticed there wasn't a canopy over the frame. The room was almost completely threadbare, very minimally decorated, no frivolities. 

Lucinda was sitting in a chair, clutching her sides. She was probably still trying to process what was happening. He glanced over at her and saw her staring. 

"Jack—"

"Don't," he interrupted. "Don't talk to me."

"I just want to know what—"

Jack sighed loudly and sat up.  "The great and powerful King Silas wants his fag son to produce an heir at any costs. You, my darling Lulu, got caught in the crossfire."

"And if you do produce an heir? Will they let you go?"

Jack flopped back down on the bed. "Did you not hear the 'fag son' part or are you just dumb?"

Lucinda stood, enraged. "You don't have to be straight to have sex with me. All you need is to inpregnate me and then I'm free to go."

Jack looked over at her. "They won't let you go."

"You just said—"

"I said," Jack snapped, "that Silas wants an heir produced. He didn't say you'd live after the fact."

She visibly deflated. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Lucinda looked around the room, resting her gaze on the bathroom door. She walked into the room and shut the door more forcefully then she probably should have. 

Jack could hear her crying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tags to be edited and added to with each chapter.


End file.
